An automobile speed of an automobile in the prior art is mainly converted by measuring a rotational speed of a gearbox output shaft, but the rotational speed of the gearbox output shaft represents a wheel speed of the automobile. When the automobile drives in a straight line, a moving speed of the wheel of the automobile is in keeping with an entire moving speed of the automobile, while an entire moving track of the automobile is not in keeping with a track of a driving wheel of the automobile while cornering. Therefore, an error exists when the entire speed of the automobile is replaced by the wheel speed of the automobile. With continuous improvement of an intelligentized level of modern automobiles, requirements on the accuracy of each parameter of the automobile are higher. In particular, an accident is easy to occur while the automobile is cornering. Therefore, the requirements on the accuracy of the automobile speed which is a main driving index of the automobile is higher, so as to implement precise control over a driving state of the automobile during cornering. Therefore, it is an increasingly important subject about how to accurately measure the speed of the automobile during cornering and conduct effective control according to the automobile speed so as to reduce driving accidents caused by mistaken determination that is led by inaccurate automobile speed during cornering and ensure the driving safety. Chinese patent literature with a publication date of Feb. 15, 2012 and a publication number of CN102662077A discloses a vehicle speed measurement and speed-limiting alarm device, wherein the device is composed of a magnetoelectric sensor for measuring a vehicle speed, a singlechip, a vehicle speed setting module and an alarm unit; the magnetoelectric sensor and the vehicle speed setting module are respectively connected to a signal input end of the singlechip, and a signal output end of the singlechip is connected to the alarm unit. According to the vehicle speed measurement and speed-limiting alarm device disclosed by the invention, a wheel rotational speed signal is detected through the magnetoelectric sensor and inputted into the singlechip, the singlechip performs processing on the signal, calculates the vehicle speed and then displays the vehicle speed on a display device, a corresponding vehicle speed can be selected through the vehicle speed setting module in different regions, and when the actual vehicle speed exceeds a set value, a voice alarm is performed so that the driving safety can be increased. However, the solution does not consider the problem that the actual speed is not in keeping with the wheel speed of the automobile during cornering, and does not solve the problem of accurately measuring and controlling the speed of the automobile during cornering.